


TAKE ME HOME

by otpreamynavy



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Reamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpreamynavy/pseuds/otpreamynavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Reagan are going through tough times in their lives right now. Maybe they can help each other through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monster Under My Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic. I know at first this seems a little far fetched but hopefully I will be able to make it all work. I could use any constructive criticisms.

Chapter 1: Monster under My Bed  
Amy POV  
The last couple of months have been horrible for Amy. Being rejected by the person you love literally hurts your heart. She cannot stop thinking about how well everything was going before the wedding, when she could at least “pretend” to be in love with her best friend. Now Karma is not even trying to hide how uncomfortable she is around Amy at times.  
She shakes her head as she tries to make these thoughts escape from her mind. Amy puts the key into the door and is ready for her mom’s annoying lecture that she should just be happy. She steps inside and notices that everything is a little off. Farah isn’t home and neither is Bruce. Her mom’s purse is on the floor with its belongings scattered everywhere. The blood pressure machine is out on the table and next to it is an open bottle of Advil spilled on its side. Amy runs up the stairs to see if her mom is maybe just asleep in her room. Amy sees no one.  
Amy takes out her phone and immediately calls her mom’s cell.  
Bruce answers the phone.  
“Hello?”  
“Bruce where’s my mom?”  
“Amy I don’t want you to freak out but I am with your mother at the hospital. The doctors think she had a heart attack but she is okay now.”  
“Oh my gosh. Are you sure she is okay?” Amy asked sounding worried.  
“Yes Amy, she is okay. She is sleeping in the hospital bed and I am right next to her. I want you to call Lauren and tell her to pick you up and go straight to Memorial hospital. We are in the Emergency Room in room 101.”  
“Okay.”  
Amy hangs up the phone and wonders how any of this could be happening. Her mother always seemed to be super relaxed most of the time. Suddenly Amy remembers the one thing that could possibly cause her mother to almost die in an instance. She runs to her room and sees her secret box open on top of her bed. Laying right in the middle of the box is her stash of drugs. More specifically cocaine…..  
Shit…. Is the only thing that comes to Amy’s mind.


	2. Strangers

Chapter 2: Strangers  
Amy POV  
In about ten minutes flat Amy and Lauren reach the hospital and are right outside her mother’s room. The ER is packed for a Wednesday night there are a bunch of people in stretchers scattered over the ER floor. Apparently, there was not enough rooms available but at least her mother had a room. She opens the sliding glass door and sees her mother sleeping, almost peacefully, Amy wants her mother to wake up but at the same time doesn’t because she does not want to see the disappointed look on her mother’s face when she sees her.   
Amy never intended to hurt her mother like this but the drugs where the only way she could escape the pain. Being rejected by the person she loved most in the world, the person who claimed to love her but could not in that way.   
Her phone begins to ring and she steps outside of the room. Its Karma.  
“Karma I can’t….”  
“Amy! Me and Liam got in a HUGE fight.” Karma cut Amy off, crying hysterically.   
“Karma CALM DOWN!! My mom is in……..”  
“He called me a selfish bitch. All I wanted to do was meet his family. What is his problem!!! He is selfish not me.” Karma screams into the phone.   
“KARMA!!! I CAN’T DEAL WITH THIS RIGHT NOW.” Amy screams into her phone, hanging up, as she turns a corner walking down the ER hallway. Out of the corner of her eye she sees a dark haired girl in a stretcher right in the hallway. She looks only a little older then Amy she wonders how she got here. She is sleeping in fetal position in the stretcher. From what Amy can tell she is very pretty. The dark haired girl’s eyes open and they make eye contact but only for a second until Amy turns around and walks away embarrassed.  
……  
Reagan POV  
Everything went by so quickly. I see my cousin crying next to me, telling me to stay awake. I hear the ambulance come and I drift into sleep. I wake up and I am somewhere in the hospital lying on a stretcher in the middle of the hallway. All I see is this blonde trying to talk into the phone. I pretend to sleep, I don’t want her to notice me. The pain is enough I do not need to be embarrassed too. I open my eyes real quick and we make eye contact. It was weird but I kind of liked it. She walks away and I am left here alone, again.


	3. Habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Reagan are going to meet very soon ;)

Chapter 3: Habits  
Reagan POV  
“It’s been three weeks since you left the hospital. You need to snap out of it.” Reagan’s cousin, Taylor said.  
Reagan just gave her a look as she was packing her DJ equipment into a crate.  
“I mean what do you expect. You hit rock bottom and you can just stay there or get out.” Tay said.  
“As a matter of fact, I have snapped out of it. I’m playing at some weird, racy, underground rave tonight.” Reagan snapped at her.  
Tay plopped down on one of the crates looking defeated.   
“Well that’s good…… I just wished you would smile more cuz.”  
Reagan kneeled down in front of her cousin.   
“Hey. I’m sorry. I’m fine, really. You don’t need to worry about me. I had a moment, I messed up, but I’m better now. I won’t do it again. I promise.”  
Reagan knew that was a lie but she couldn’t bear to see her cousin sad for her. The only problem is she didn’t know if the lie was if she was fine or if she wouldn’t do it again.   
…..  
Amy POV  
It’s been three weeks since Amy’s mother looked her directly in the eye.  
It’s been three weeks of Amy carrying this back breaking guilt.  
It’s been three weeks and Amy still hasn’t stopped using.  
……  
Amy’s phone beeps and she quickly grabs it.  
Lewis:  
I can get it to you by tmmr.  
There was no way Amy could hold off from using by tomorrow.  
Amy:  
That’s not good enough. I NEED it tonight.  
Lewis:  
Alright, calm down Junkie. I’ll see what I can do.  
Amy couldn’t help but to roll her eyes at that last comment. But deep down she knew it was true. If the pain and the constant reminder of what she did was not enough to drive her over the edge. Then Amy would have probably waited until tomorrow. But the Junkie inside her needed it tonight. After all. It was another Friday “girls” night that Karma cancelled to hang out with Liam. I guess even with Karma, the 30 seconds of pleasure that Liam brought her on a bed was much better than the three hours of awkward silence Amy brings on Girl’s Night.   
……..  
Maybe Amy should have waited till tomorrow. The “I’ll see what I can do” involved Amy, Shane, and Lauren driving at least an hour to go to some weird underground rave. It would have been find if it was just Amy but somehow her plans slipped out and Shane and Lauren decided to invite themselves. Shane was the only one who knew about her bad habit and he didn’t approve of it but he knew there was nothing he could do.   
“Where exactly are we going!!” Lauren yelled at both of them.  
“We are going to an underground rave Lauren. It’s going to be fun.” Shane replied.  
“What part about of jumping up and down to some weird Skrillex song while sweaty guys are constantly trying to rub their junk on you is fun?”   
“I don’t know Lauren. Maybe next time you just shouldn’t invite yourself.” Amy snapped at Lauren. That got everyone quiet and the rest of the ride was ridden in uncomfortable silence.   
Amy knew she was being hard on Lauren. But these past three weeks were exhausting on her. Her mother did not even acknowledge what she found under Amy’s bed. Amy still wasn’t sure if that was a relief/wake-up call or gives her more reason to continue this habit. And finding out that you are addicted to something deadly isn’t a walk in the park either.   
The gang finally made it to their destination. As they were about to walk inside Shane pulls Amy aside and lets Lauren walk inside.   
“Amy you told me this was gonna be an occasional thing. But it looks like you are becoming a certified coke-addict. I thought you were gonna stop this after you Literally put your mom in the hospital.” Shane said sounding genuinely concerned.   
“Shane I’m fine, really. You don’t need to worry about me. I’m a little messed up now but I’ll be better soon. I’m gonna stop using soon but I just really need it right now.”  
Amy knew that was a lie but she couldn’t bear to see Shane worried for her. The only problem is she didn’t know if the lie was if she was fine or if she would stop using soon.


	4. Clarity

Chapter 4: Clarity  
Reagan POV  
The party has been going on for at least two hours now and Reagan was having a good time. She was able to forget everything that happened in the last year, the cheating and her break up with Alana. It was just her and the music. The way it should be. The rave was packed and it was starting to get steamy. Reagan decided to go on her break, she started playing music from her queue. She made her way out of the DJ booth and onto the floor. There was a lot of weird looking dudes, followed by some plain looking girls. No one really caught her attention. Except this cute blonde that just walked in but she seemed to be preoccupied with something else.  
……  
Amy POV  
Amy made her way into the party with only one thing in mind. Getting the stuff from her dealer, Lewis. He was this tall Hispanic guy who was pretty intimidating.   
She texted him:  
I’m here.  
Lewis:  
Alright. Meet me in the backroom where they keep sound equipment.  
Amy made her way to the back of the room and saw him wearing a University of Florida hoodie. He gave her a wide smile and stuck out his hand.  
She placed her monthly allowance in his palm. Of course, Amy picked the most expensive bad habit.   
He counted the cash, handed her what she needed, and told here “You are starting to be my best customer. I hope to see you soon.”  
She grabbed it and walked away quickly, not wanting to prolong this night any longer. She went straight into the bathroom and took the handicap stall. She took a decent amount of coke and snorted it just like they do in the movies. It immediately started to kick in and Amy finally felt okay at least for a little while, she placed the plastic bag of the white substance in her purse. She went to the faucet to clean her hands and Amy couldn’t help but notice how much she changed over the past year. From before “faking it” with Karma, when she was just an innocent sophomore whose only addiction was doughnuts. Now her face has aged and she can see dark circles under her eyes. She is now a coke-addicted junior who has almost killed her mother. No wonder Karma couldn’t love her back when she looked like this. Amy shook her head not wanting to think about all the things wrong in her life and decided she wanted to leave the rave immediately.   
As she rushed out of the bathroom, she got hit in the face with the restroom door. Amy stumbled back and fell against the wall.  
“Ouch! Watch it moron.”  
“I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you there. Are you okay?”   
“Yeah, I think so. That really hurt.” Amy looked up and saw a familiar face.  
“Do I know you? Do you work at a hospital?” Amy asked.  
“No…… But do you need to go to a hospital that bump doesn’t look good.” The mysterious brunette replied.  
Amy felt her forehead; she got up and looked into a mirror noticing a purple bump forming on her forehead almost immediately.   
“Shit. My mom is gonna kill me.” Even though Farrah wouldn’t acknowledge her existence she wouldn’t be pleased if she saw her daughter with markings on her.   
“I take it you are not supposed to be here. How old are you?” The brunette asked.  
“What are you a cop? What’s up with these questions?” Amy retorted.  
The brunette brought her hands back. “Me nooooo… I mean I’m not one to talk. I’m nineteen and you can smell the Vodka in my breath.”  
Amy was ashamed at how snappy she was getting. “I’m sorry. And yes I shouldn’t be here I’m seventeen.”   
“Considering I almost knocked you out, your secret is safe with me. Come here I’ll cover up your bump with some concealer.”   
Amy gave in and sat on the sink as the older girl leaned over her and worked on her bump. She looked so familiar and could only associate her with hospital, but she doesn’t know why. Maybe she has her confused with someone else. This girl had large headphones that hung on her neck. So she assumed her to be the DJ. Only when the girl leaned over is when Amy noticed how attractive she was. She had long black hair and big pouty lips. She had the prettiest brown eyes and as she looked right into her eyes she could see she had the same look Amy had when she looked in the mirror a couple of minutes ago. A look of exhaustion, a look of sadness.   
“So do you DJ full time?” Amy asked wanting to make small talk to help distract her from how nervous she all of a sudden felt.  
“No, I cater-waiter by day and DJ at night.” She said sarcastically.  
“Like Superman?” Amy immediately regretting letting that slip from her mouth.  
The DJ gives her this WTF? Look and replies “Sure if Superman was a cater waiter and his super power was being a DJ... So are you here by yourself or did your boyfriend drag you over here, cause you don’t seem to be having a great time?”  
“No I don’t have any boyfriends around me right now” The DJ arched her eyebrow and bit her lip looking immediately interested.  
“and my friends dragged me here.” Amy continued.   
She knew the second part was the complete opposite but she wasn’t going to tell some random stranger about her recent drug deal.   
“….. And all better.” The brunette said as she finished patting Amy’s forehead.   
“So are you sure you’re okay?” The brunette asked.  
Amy got off the sink and looked into the mirror. It was as if she never got smacked in the face with a door in the first place. Which was a relief in itself because she wouldn’t have to repeat that embarrassing experience in verbal form.   
“Yeah, honestly I’m fine and thanks for help covering it up.”  
“Don’t worry about it and ummm… since you feel better would you mind dancing with me.” The DJ asked almost seductively.  
Amy stared at the girl and smirked. For the first time this night she actually wanted to stay. This girl was like her remedy, she allowed her to forget all these tragedies.  
“Yeah, I’d like that.”


	5. Talking Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you haven't noticed all of the chapter titles are songs. They are usually Bebe Rexha or Tove Lo related, you should check them out.

Chapter 5: Talking Body  
Reagan POV  
After the blonde accepted my invitation she grabbed my hand and brought me out onto the floor. I had at least another half hour for break and I planned to spend it dancing with her. The song changed to Talking Body by Tove Lo.  
“This is my song,” I told her.   
And with that and the next twenty minutes I spent grinding on her. Her moves killing me, I wanted to take her home so badly. She helped me forget my problems.   
The clock struck one and she told me she had to go. I told her I’d only let her go if she gave me her digits. She wrote it on my arm, kissed my cheek, and then took off with some guy and a short blonde. I assumed that was the couple that dragged the blonde along and they were so cute together. They had my thanks for bringing this blonde along anyway.   
At 1:10 am, Reagan decided to get back into the DJ booth to start spinning. But first she had to copy down the blondes digits on her arm into her phone. As Reagan pushed her sleeve back and turned her wrist she was reminded of the mistake she made three weeks ago seeing a huge scar go perpendicular on her wrist.  
…..  
Amy POV  
“Who was that? Were you getting it on with the DJ” Shane asked Amy.  
“Maybe” Amy replied with a stupid grin on her face.  
“Wait for me!” Lauren yelled. She was limping. The new shoes she wanted to break in tuned out to be of the poorest quality. The right heel broke off and the left one’s strap broke off in the first hour of being there. But seeing all the free drinks Lauren was getting she was not complaining… that much.  
Being the only one sober Amy got in the car, with Lauren in the passenger side. She sighed knowing the only thing to look forward to is Lauren’s comments about how bad a driver she is. She throws her purse down and starts the car. But the only thing she hears is Lauren’s gasp.  
“Amy! What is that?”  
Amy looks down for a split second and sees the plastic bag of coke spilled out from her open purse. She must have forgotten to zip it back up when she retrieved the pen to write down her digits for the DJ.  
Yeah, maybe Amy should have waited for it till tomorrow.


	6. Where Are U Now

Chapter 6: Where Are U Now  
Amy POV  
“Amy! What is that?” Lauren screamed after spotting the bag of coke that spilled out of Amy’s purse.  
“Nothing Lauren. Don’t worry about it.” Amy said while quickly reaching down and putting her stash back into her purse.  
“Amy. Are you doing drugs? Are you sniffing coke? Is that why you’ve been acting so weird lately?”  
Amy stayed quiet. She had no idea what to say. She instead focused on driving.  
“Amy please talk to me. I need to know what is going on. Please tell me this isn’t what it looks like.”  
Amy couldn’t stand it any longer. As she stared onto the road, a tear fell down her cheek; she bit her lips as they began to tremble.   
“Amy pull over. It’s okay.” Amy did what she was told.  
“Shane can you please give us a minute.” Lauren asked Shane and he left the car.  
“I’m sorry Lauren” Amy sobbed.  
“It’s okay. Just tell me what is going on. When did this start?”  
“A couple of months ago. After the wedding.”  
Lauren studied Amy. She finally saw how broken her sister was and a tear ran down her cheek because it took her this long to notice.   
“Amy a couple of months ago Karma broke your heart. Please don’t tell me you are doing this because of Karma.”  
Amy made eye contact with Lauren for the first time since she got into the car. Lauren could read Amy like a book.  
“Oh my gosh. AMY! Karma is not a good enough reason to risk your health like this. Why would you do this to yourself? How hard is it to just get over her?” Lauren screamed.  
“I DON’T KNOW LAUREN, IT’S NOT THAT EASY. You don’t know what it feels like to want someone so badly, to fall in love with someone just so they won’t want you back. It sucks, and everything sucks right now. Karma doesn’t feel comfortable around me, I’m still not over her, and mom hates me.” Amy broke down in even more tears.  
“Why does Farrah hate you?”   
Amy sat still, resting her head on the steering wheel. She collected herself and said, “Mom found my drugs, the day of the heart attack and I’m pretty sure that is what caused it.”  
Lauren sat there in disbelief. Everything makes sense now. The reason Farrah never talked directly to Amy, why Amy always looked guilty, like she killed someone and it turns out the truth was closer to that than expected.   
Lauren grabbed Amy’s hand off the steering wheel. “Amy please look at me. I know everything is fucked up right now but we can fix it, I promise. You just have to kick this habit. I don’t think mom hates you, I think she is just in denial of what’s going on. She doesn’t want to accept the fact that her daughter might be using. She couldn’t hate you. “  
“I know Lauren and I’m really trying, I’m serious, I just need it for a while. I promise, I will stop soon. This is how I’m quitting. I don’t use as much as I did before. I’m telling my body to lower its tolerance by using little by little.” Amy explained.  
“Amy I think you need help. Let’s just tell someone. Mom knows someone, maybe we can get help for you.”  
“No! Please Lauren! I don’t want anyone else to know. I can kick this by myself; I just need a little time. Please don’t tell anyone Lauren.” Amy pleaded.  
“Okay… But I’m not gonna put up with this any longer. Another incident where you could get hurt and I’m telling, Okay?”  
“Yes Lauren! Thank you Lauren!”  
Lauren wasn’t okay with the deal she made with her sister but she had no idea how to deal with this type of situation in the first place. She didn’t want to get Amy in trouble and she knows Amy can take care of herself –well, sort of- so she decided to watch over her sis very carefully.  
They told Shane to get back in the car and they drove back the rest of the way in silence.   
Amy collapsed on her bed. She felt gross. She had a massive headache from crying, her clothes clung to her from sweating on the dancefloor, and lastly she was just exhausted. She began to cry because she knew that she wasn’t strong enough to do this by herself. But at the moment it was her only option. If she could kick the habit then maybe her mother could really forget what she found on Amy’s bed. Amy could maybe figure out a way to make things okay between her and Karma. And maybe Amy would be able to feel okay for one day without needing the drugs.


	7. Out of Mind

Chapter 7: Out of Mind  
……  
It was Valentine’s Day. She didn’t think Reagan would be home yet from her family vacation. But that was just a cover up Reagan told her to surprise her. They have been living together for two months now, the best two months of Reagan’s life. Waking up to the person you loved, who made you happy, left Reagan ecstatic. So what better way to treat the love of your life then by surprising her on Valentine’s Day. Reagan made reservations at their favorite restaurant, two weeks beforehand because it was also a very popular restaurant. After the dinner, they would walk hand in hand down the beach to watch the sun set. But first Reagan had to go and surprise her girlfriend with a bouquet of roses she ordered from the most expensive florist shop. Nothing is too expensive for the girl who won over Reagan’s heart.  
With nothing but a grin on her face. Reagan entered her apartment. Looking to find her girl in the kitchen cooking, in the living room reading, or in the bedroom sleeping. Her first two guesses were wrong so she knew she must have been in their bedroom sleeping peacefully.  
As she walked closer to the bedroom she started to hear groans.   
Is she hurt? Was all Reagan could think. She runs to the bedroom door, opens it, and just like that her heart shatters. Her girl was on top of some guy fucking him in Reagans own bed.   
Roses drop to the floor as Reagan cries “Alana?”  
“Oh my gosh. Reagan this is not what it looks like. “  
……  
Reagan wakes from her nightmare with tears on her face. If only she could tell herself that it was only a dream but it wasn’t. It was a nightmare that she lived barely a year ago. The pain was still fresh in her heart.   
It was 10:00 am this Saturday morning and Reagan was only a little bit hungover so she decided to get up and start the day. She went straight to the bathroom and brushed her teeth to get the taste of stale vodka out of her mouth. Reagan undressed and stepped into the shower. As she lifted her arms to wash her hair, she noticed numbers next to her wrist.   
Oh shit. That girl. Reagan thought.  
But she just wasn’t any girl, she was special. She made Reagan feel better by just thinking about her. She didn’t even know her name but at least she had her number. Reagan wanted to call her to hang out. But then she remembered her nightmare and thought all that could go wrong. She rather be single and play it safe then fall in love again and risk a heart break that she knew she wouldn’t survive through. So Reagan just stood in the shower as she watched the numbers wash off her hand and disappear into the drain.  
…..  
Amy POV  
Amy would never believe once in her life that she would be happy for Monday to come but due to the lonely, depressing weekend she spent alone with her thoughts, she was happy to be away from her family and be back in class.   
She sat in history staring off into space until she heard one of her classmate’s phone go off during class. As the girl scrambled to turn her phone on silent as the teacher yelled at her, Amy recognized that song. It was the song her and the DJ danced to, Talking Body by Love To or something like that. She was surprised that she forgot about her during the weekend because that girl was unforgettable. She remembered writing her phone on the girl’s wrist but knowing Amy’s luck it probably smeared off. This made Amy even sadder because what were the chances that she’d ever meet someone like her again.   
The bell rang and Amy walked out of class. On her way to Trigonometry, she heard Karma call her name behind her.  
“Amy, wait up.”  
Amy pretended that she didn’t hear. She didn’t feel like being with Karma considering she was the main reason behind her addiction. However, Karma doesn’t take avoidance from anyone and she grabbed Amy’s arm and turned her around.  
“Hey, I called you”  
“Oh sorry, I guess I didn’t hear you.”  
“No, I meant I called you… on the phone… like all weekend.”  
“Oh yeah. Sorry my phone was off I guess I forgot to turn it back on.” That was a lie she watched her phone ring seventeen times that weekend. At a certain point Amy even changed Karma’s ringtone to her favorite song so she could at least hear something pleasant rather than imagine Karma bitching into the phone about Amy not picking up.  
“Amy is there something wrong? You haven’t been acting yourself lately.” Karma questioned.  
“Yeah. I’m just a little out of it.” Another lie.  
“Okay, well I’m gonna help you back into it this weekend. I want to make up missing time with you, so I planned something special this weekend.”  
“I don’t know Karma…”  
“No, I am not taking no for an answer. I’ll text you the details and make sure to turn on your phone.” Karma cut Amy off before running to class.   
Maybe hanging out with Karma, like old times, could get Amy back into the game or maybe just leave her worse than before.


	8. Chapter 8: Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going for something a little light this chapter. Feel free to review and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 8: Something New  
“Karma I don’t exactly consider this something special to do.” Amy said as Karma dropped a pile of clothes into Amy’s arms.  
“I know but we have to get something nice to wear for Shane’s party in two weeks. Now that we are officially not a couple it’s time to get you hooked up with someone.” Karma walked over to the dressing area and as Amy was going into a separate stall Karma grabbed her arm and pushed her into the same stall.   
Amy began to get nervous because watching her best friend get undress isn’t exactly going to help her get over her.   
“How do you feel Amy? Isn’t awesome being known as the school’s most eligible lesbian?” Karma said as she began taking off her blouse.  
“Umm… Not really, the pity looks are beginning to get old.” Amy said as she began to unbuttoned her shirt.  
“Come on. You have to admit you came out looking better than both Liam and me. According to Hester, Liam is this douche bag who breaks up soulmates and I look like a cold-hearted manipulative bitch.”  
They are not exactly lying. Amy thought to herself.  
As Karma began to take off her ripped jeans, Amy began to stare at her best friend. She noticed Karma’s curves and couldn’t take her eyes off of her floral underwear.  
Amy was staring for too long and she quickly looked away but not before Karma caught her.  
“You see Amy. I told you, you’d like this. If you don’t like shopping at least you’re enjoying the view.” Karma said as she winked at Amy.   
“Oh my gosh. I’m leaving.” Amy said as she put on her blouse.  
“Come on Amy. I was just teasing.” Karma paused as she looked into her best friends eyes. She noticed there was something wrong, Amy didn’t look the same.  
“Amy is everything okay? You look different.”  
“Yeah, I just don’t want to be here right now.” Amy said as she left Karma behind in the dressing room stall.  
…..  
Reagan stepped out of the truck with Lisa in a hurry. They were five minutes late to their catering gig and they still haven’t picked up coffee and donuts for the crew. It was their turn to pick up snacks this week and Reagan was grateful to have Lisa there because she never felt comfortable wearing her catering uniform in public by herself. Reagan wobbled inside the Dunkin Donuts, never feeling comfortable wearing heels at any time.   
The coffee shop was busy but that isn’t something new. Her and Lisa stepped into line.  
“Do you know what to order?”  
“Yeah, same crap they get every week.” Lisa replied.  
“Good cause I really need to use the bathroom.” Reagan said. As she bounced up and down.  
“Go ahead… Leave me here in coffee hell.”  
Reagan liked how cynical Lisa was. Her hilarious remarks made the job way more bearable.   
Reagan made sure to take each step as carefully as possible. Trying to avoid falling and looking like an idiot in public. But as she went inside the restroom she noticed the floor changed texture and as she looked down at her feet. She saw her heel stabbing into a pale foot.  
“OWWWWW!!! What the …. Hey!”  
Reagan wasn’t sure if her jaw dropped from almost decapitating this girl’s foot or if she was just surprised that she’d ever actually see her again.  
……  
Amy POV  
Amy tried to play off the excruciating pain coming from her left foot. The one day she decided to wear sandals and her foot is almost taken off by a high heel.  
“I am so sorry. I really didn’t mean to do that.” The hot DJ said with a surprised look on her face.  
“Oh it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Amy said fake laughing.   
Amy noticed the DJ smirk.  
“You know. I really should stop using public restrooms because every time I do, I usually get injured…. Usually by you.” Amy hated how awkward she sounded talking to this girl but kept a smile on her face anyway.   
“Sorry about that bump I gave you last time but it doesn’t show on your head anymore and I am kind of clumsy but at least I’m not the only one. I think you got some shirt on your coffee.” The DJ said pointing to the enormous coffee stain Amy had on her shirt.  
“Huh?” Amy looked down and completely forgot about the stain Karma had put there three minutes ago.  
“Oh yeah. My friend was reaching for some napkins and spilled my coffee all over me.”  
“Looks like it was ice coffee too.” The DJ said smirking at the girl.  
Amy looked down once again and this time noticed her nipples protruding through her shirt like spikes. She quickly covered her chest and began to blush.  
“It was an ice latte actually. Anyway I never got your name.”  
“It’s Reagan, what about you nips?”  
“Oh my gosh please don’t start calling me that. My name is Amy by the way.”  
“Not until I come up with a better alternative nickname and nice to officially meet you Amy or Nips.” Reagan said with a wink.  
“Whatever ReaGAY!!!” Amy replied, proud that she could come up with that nickname.  
“Clever. Can I get your number? It kind of got smeared the first time you gave it to me.” Reagan handed Amy her phone.  
“Oh yeah. Definitely.” Amy put her number in Reagan’s phone making sure to name the contact Amy instead of Nips.   
“I have to go my friend is still waiting for me out there.” Amy began to limp her way out of the restroom.  
“Are you sure you are okay? Do you need crutches? Maybe we could get a good deal down at the hospital, come in with a broken foot and get your head examined for free.” Reagan called out to her.  
“Shut up!! Those were all your fault anyway. I need to stay away from you, you’re the reason my health insurance is going up” Amy replied jokingly, her mood a thousand times better today even with a bruised foot.  
She limped back to the table her and Karma were sitting at. Karma was on her phone and didn’t notice Amy till she sat down.  
“Amy I’m really sorry about everything that happened today. I bought you donuts, I hope you can forgive me.”  
“Yeah it’s okay.” Amy responded as she saw Reagan leave with a woman caring cups of coffee and a box of donuts.   
She waved to Reagan and Reagan waved back dropping a coffee in the process.  
Reagan squatted down quickly with the face of ‘Thank God this didn’t spill”, picked up the coffee, and gave Amy one more wink before stepping inside the truck and taking off.


	9. Elevate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for taking FOREVER to update but I’ve had major writer’s block on this. I’m on summer break so I’ll try to update more often. I started a new Faking It fanfic called Cash or Check? It’s a bit odd but maybe you’ll like it. Thanks for everything btw and the title is from the song Elevate by St. Lucia and it’s a great song worth checking out.

Elevate  
Amy POV  
Reagan hasn’t texted me in a week and its making me crazy anxious. I know I said I was going to kick this habit but this waiting is just making me use more. It’s Saturday morning and all I’m doing is lying in bed literally wasting my time. But then I think ‘Why waste my time when I could get high?’ I put on Habits by Tove Lo because it just suits the mood, when I hear a bing.  
*anonymous number*  
Hey it’s Reagan. I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me tonight.  
*Amy*   
Oh hey Reagay. I’d love to but I’m gonna need a ride.  
*Reagan*  
Umm I think your phone autocorrected the N in my name to a Y. And yeah that’s no problem. I’ll pick you up at six.  
*Amy*  
No that was me autocorrecting your name ;) and sure I’ll text you my address later.  
*Reagan*  
Lol alright. See you tonight.  
With me being home alone I thought it would be a perfect time to scream and jump up and down like a little child. I had to look amazing tonight to impress this girl. So I guess this means no drugs.   
I put the coke back into my “special” shoebox. ‘I’ll save you for another time’ I think to myself.  
…  
Reagan POV  
‘No I need to stop this’ I put down the razor. I can think of only one thing that could keep my mind off cutting. I pick up the phone and text the quirky blonde.  
It’s been a week since I’ve seen Amy at Dunkin I’m surprised I’ve waited this long to text her but this week has been really busy for me. I’ve been caiter-waiting every day and Djing almost every night. But this weekend I decided to take a break.   
The stress hasn’t helped my habit but I’ve decided I need to be better.   
…  
Five o’clock rolls around and Reagan starts to get ready for her date. She wears her signature black skinny jeans, white t-shirt, combat boots, and black leather jacket. It was starting to get warmer in Texas but this jacket was so badass plus Reagan always needed to wear sleeves to help cover up her scars.  
Reagan puts on some red lipstick and dark winged eyeliner. She was starting to get increasingly nervous as she continued to get dressed but she needed to relax or else she’d go over the edge again.   
Half-an hour goes by and she’s done with everything, including the side cornrows in her hair. She steps inside her truck and turns on the ignition. When she receives a text from Amy.   
Reagan rolls her eyes at how stupid she is when she is nervous. She completely forgot she has no idea where this girl lives but thankfully the text she just received was Amy’s address.  
As she drives to Amy’s house all she could think of was everything that could go wrong. What if Reagan falls for this girl and all Reagan is to her is an experiment? What if she discovers Reagan’s dark secret and freaks out, calling it a quits? Or the worst possibility… What if this girl was another Alana?  
….  
Amy POV  
I finally finished getting ready and I think I looked my best. My hair was great and so was my outfit but the only major problem I had was trying to hide the dark circles under my eyes. I would be lying to myself if I said they were from lack of sleep.   
Six came around the corner and I hear the knock on my door. I rush over to open it only to have my mouth literally drop to the floor.  
Standing in front of me was this Latina Goddess. I can’t even describe how sexy she looked in that moment without cuming at the thought. Her outfit was simple but it completely complicated my mind.  
“Hey Nips, you might want to pick up your jaw off the floor. I know I look nice but no need to drool over that nice outfit.” She said smugly.  
“Yeah maybe I should pick my jaw off the floor before you step on that too.” I reply sarcastically.  
“Oooh feisty. I like it, by the way how’s the foot doing? Do I need to carry you to my truck?”  
“Foot’s fine. All my toes are still there, no thanks to you. So where are you taking me?”  
“Well I thought something simple like dinner and a movie, if that’s good with you?”  
“Sounds like a plan”  
We walk to her old blue truck and I get inside it.  
“Sorry about my ride. I don’t make much at my job right now.” She starts the truck and gets on the road.  
“Any ride is better than taking a piece of crap bus.”  
“Look on the bright side. On a bus you have your own personal driver.”   
“As well as my own personal entourage of smelly, crazy people. “  
She chuckles at my reply. “You know you’re really funny. I like a girl with a sense of humor.”  
I blush at her remark. Hopefully she doesn’t notice. We arrive at an Olive Garden, head inside and get seated.  
“So do you take all your girls here?” Trying to start up conversation.   
“No just you.” She winked at me.  
“Hey. I’m not really that hungry so do you want to split a dish?” My appetite has been very low ever since I started using. Causing me to lose even more weight.  
“Ugh.. Sure. Spaghetti Alfredo sound good?”  
“Only if there’s shrimp. And I mean a lot of shrimp”  
“Oh is that your thing, shrimp.”  
“Yes that’s my thing.” I reply.  
“Okay Shrimp girl whatever you want”  
Well Shrimp girl is definitely better than Nips.  
We ordered and we asked each other about our week. I said lame, she said hers was super busy. We continued on for about fifteen minutes when our food arrived. Before she even noticed Reagan had said  
“From your wide-eyed gaze I take it our food is here.”  
“Yes, T-minus 30 seconds until it arrives to its destination.” I say staring at the plate of shrimp delight.  
We start eating.  
“Haha. You know I’m using not into dorks but you make it hard to resist.”  
I try and fail to stop my smile. “You know I’m not usually into girls with cornrows but I’ll make an exception. No but seriously what’s up with the cornrows?”  
“Well let’s just say I went to a really ghetto school and some of my friends wanted cornrows so I taught myself and it’s occasionally my go to hairstyle. Why do you not like it?”  
“No, honestly it looks really hot on you but that’s only because it’s on one side. I don’t think anyone could pull of a full head of cornrows unless you’re Alicia Keys.”  
“Well thanks” She smiles at me.  
“Oh my goodness!” I completely freeze while looking down at our plate.  
“What? What is it?”  
“What the fuck is that? Please tell me that I’m high and that’s not really a cockaroach in our food.”  
“Oh fuck. Nope that’s definitely Gregor Samsa sitting on our plate.” She says matter of factly.  
I immediately call the waiter over.   
“Hey we have a little problem.” I say pointing at my plate.  
She looks down and her eyes widen. “Oh shit. I’m so sorry. Let me get the manager over here.”  
She runs and gets the manager and he comes over and apologizes for over ten minutes offers a replacement meal and free dessert. Despite losing our appetite the offer was too good so we both ordered cheesecake.   
At the end of the meal we can’t help but laugh at all that just happened.  
“Is this a sign that maybe this isn’t going to work out? I mean when you think about it every interaction we’ve had has contained some kind of omen to it.” She asks?  
“Ehh I don’t believe in fate, it makes life seemed too planned and besides we got a free meal out of it.”  
“You’re right. So are you ready for the movie?”  
“Sure”   
We step out of the restaurant and walk across the parking lot. The theater was in the same plaza so it was only a seven minute walk. It was getting pretty hot out and Reagan looked really warm in that leather jacket of hers.  
“Hey, why don’t you cool down and take off that leather jacket?”  
She looked surprised and shifted uncomfortably as she walked “No, I’m good thanks”  
“Are you sure, you’re sweating”  
“Nah, I feel fine” She says trying to play cool.  
“Wait. Are you hiding something from me? Like a sexy arm tattoo.”  
“No, I have tattoos but not on my arms. Maybe one day you’ll find out where they are.”   
“No you are totally hiding something from me. Here give me your arm, let me see.” I playfully grab her arm and she completely brushes me off.  
“Oh sorry, I was just messing with you.” I say to her. Great I’m pretty sure I just completely ruined this night by being too fresh. Which was completely against my expectations, usually I’m a rambling idiot but this girl makes me feel so comfortable. We walk into the theater and sit in the movie in awkward silence.  
….  
Reagan POV  
What is wrong with me? This night was going great and I just pulled a dick move back there. Truth is I really was hot back outside but I didn’t want to risk her seeing any of my scars if I took off the jacket.   
We are sitting in the movie theater right now and it’s pretty awkward. I’m just gonna try something lame to uncomplicate the situation.  
The theater was dark so I didn’t have to worry about her seeing my scars. I take off my jacket and put my arm around her shoulders, lean over and whisper “Truth is the climate wasn’t the only thing heating me up outside. Those shorts look really nice on you.”  
She gives me a ‘Are you serious’ laugh but leans over and kisses my cheek anyway.   
“Oh I know” Is all she replies and we watch and enjoy the movie together.   
….  
Amy POV   
The movie finally finishes and we leave the theater in a comfortable silence. As we start walking back to her truck she reaches over and holds my hand.  
“You know you’re the only person I could almost eat a bug with and not actually mind it.” She tells me.  
“Well at least it was whole bug. I think this date would have gone less smooth if we saw half a bug and we had to argue on who ate part of the bug.”  
“Ugh. You are right. I REALLY hope that was the only bug.”  
….  
They get into the car and small talk until they get back to Amy’s house. The driveway was empty because Amy’s family had taken a weekend trip and Amy didn’t feel like tagging along.  
Reagan walks Amy to the front door and they hug and say goodbye. As Amy opens the door and starts walking inside, Reagan grabs her by the arm and pulls her into a passionate kiss. Amy bites back a moan and grabs the back of Reagan’s neck trying to pull her deeper into the kiss. Reagans lips were like soft pillows that Amy lips yearned to rest on.  
Reagan had her hands on Amy’s lower back. The DJ couldn’t get enough of the blonde’s cherry chapstick. Reagan pulls away but playfully brushes her nose against Amy’s a couple of times. Reagan’s forehead was resting on Amy’s.  
“Well that was a pleasant surprise.” Amy says.  
“I can be full of good surprises too, I promise.” Reagan whispers.  
Amy’s heart starts beating even faster as she takes in the brunette’s husky voice.  
“I think…. I think I should go. It’s getting late.” Was all she could whisper out.  
“Okay. But I am seeing you again.” Reagan says as a command while biting her lip.  
“Feisty! I like it.” Amy says mocking Reagan from earlier.  
“Goodnight Shrimps.”  
“Goodnight ReaGAY.”   
Amy steps into her house. Closes the door and leans her back on it. She takes a calming deep breathe, relieved at the fact that not once did she think of the whole incident with Karma or even crave her drugs, the only thing she craved after that night was Reagan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this story has some pretty serious moments but I also wanted to include some cute Reamy moments. Any criticism or questions are welcomed. I hope you guys liked it and don’t forget to check out my new story Cash or Check?


End file.
